goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Ultra Eternity Part 2
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Ultra Eternity Part 2 is a final part of Warren Cook gets Grounded for Ultra Eternity and the second video of the final four. Transcript * Alan: MrEmperorCJ, Karolina Dean, Sunset Shimmer, Yellow Kirby, Twilight Sparkle, Slippy V, David Watson, NathanDesignerBoy7, Shawn Brunner, Spongebob, Patrick, Alexis from SevenSuperGirls, Gem Diamondgirl76, Jo Frost, Erika, Tori, Donha, Rai, Sena, Finn, Charles Green, Marina, Misty, May, Iris, Serena, Dawn, Jessie, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Josie, Valerie, Melody, Ms. Shaw, Mr. Dyke and Mr. Stevens, you guys are here. Where’s everyone else? * Karolina Dean: Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma are not here because they went to their homes crying after Warren killed Scooby Doo. * Alan: I know. Now everybody, listen to me, Warren is grounded for Ultra Eternity! Now put the end of the line to Warren! * MrEmperorCJ: I’m MrEmperorCJ! Warren, you have gone way too far! * I’m Karolina Dean! I have enough of you, and your fake vhs openings! * I’m Sunset Shimmer! We can’t stand you not listening to us! * I’m Yellow Kirby! Your fake vhs openings contain sexual content! * I‘m Twilight Sparkle! I heard you made a ToonTown account! * I’m Slippy V! I heard you got expelled from school for making the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Scooby Doo and the Witch’s Ghost from 2003! * I’m DavidTheAnimationGuy! All of your videos suck balls! * I’m DesignerBoy7! I had it with you! You’re nothing but an evil user and troll On YouTube! * I’m Shawn Brunnar! I heard you killed the lion and got Sunset Shimmer arrested! * I’m Spongebob! I heard you escape from Germany! * I’m Patrick! I heard you killed a polish kid and escaped from Poland! * I’m Alexis from SevenSuperGirls! I heard you escaped from Brazil! * I’m Gem Diamondgirl76! I heard you escaped from Finland! * I’m Jo Frost! I heard you went to Disney World in Orlando Florida! * I’m Erika! I heard you rubbed Mrs. Shaw’s butt and tits! * I’m Tori! * I’m Donha! * I‘m Rai! * I’m Sena! * and I’m Finn and we’re the Tai Chi Chasers! We heard you beat up Shaggy Rogers! * I’m Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa! I’m so fucking mad at you for killing Scooby Doo you motherfucker! * I’m Marina! * I’m Misty! * I’m May! * I’m Iris! * I’m Dawn! * I’m Serena! * And I’m Jessie and we’re the Pokémon girls! We heard you keep wishing MrEmperorCJ, Mrs. Shaw and Angry Grandpa dead! * I’m Robin! * I’m Beast Boy! * I’m Cyborg! * I’m Starfire! * And I’m Raven and we’re the Teen Titans! We very mad at you for making fake vhs openings! * I’m Josie! * I’m Valerie! * And I’m Melody and we’re Josie and the Pussycats! We heard you made two fake vhs openings on Slippy V’s YouTube account! * I’m Mrs. Shaw! You’re a very very bad boy and a bad student of mine! * I’m Mr. Dyke! You are considered to be a very very bad student of mine as well! * And I’m Mr. Stevens! I can’t believe you killed Scooby Doo! * Mrs. Shaw: This will teach you a strong severe strict lesson! You’ll be nappies for the rest of your life! * Warren: Oh for the last fuckity fucking time! Shut the fuck up you nigger! I know the fuck are you saying you titty nigger! * Sunset Shimmer: Warren! Shut up! * Melody: That’s right Warren! You will be wearing nappies! * Valerie: You will also watch our show! * Warren: Shut the fuck up Valerie! You can’t tell me what to do! * Spongebob: Warren! You don’t say that to females! * Josie: You will watch our movie! If not, you will be hit by Sunset Shimmer! * Warren: Shut up slut! You suck and your ex boyfriend suck balls! * Patrick: Warren! You need to talking to females like that! * Raven: I’ll use my superpowers to attack you! * Starfire: If you turn Sonic into Dark Sonic, Amy will turn into Super Amy! * Cyborg: And if you send me to the prehistoric times, Starfire will fry you with her laser eyes! * Warren: What the fuck is wrong with you Cyborg? Shut the fuck up you slut! I know the fuck are you saying you titty boy! * Twilight: Warren! Don’t call Cyborg that! Cyborg is a male, not a female! * Robin: And if you turn me into a werewolf, Sunset Shimmer will turn into a phoenix! * Jessie: If you throw rocks at Misty, Marina will sprout wings and attack you! * Serena: I agree with Jessie! * Dawn: Me too * Iris: Me three. * May: me four! * Misty: Me five! * Marina: Me six! * Angry Grandpa: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why! Because you look like a big motherfucking baby! * Finn: You will sleep in the icy cold block for life! * Sena: Sunset Shimmer will turn into a phoenix if you revive The Phantom Virus! * Warren: I will revive Phantom Virus and he will kill Rainbow Dash! * Marina:: Hey! The Phantom Virus is not a good guy! He got killed by Sunset Shimmer! * Rai: All of the Disney characters said “You won’t see us ever again!” * Donha: You will sleep in the basement from now on! * Tori: There will be no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney shows and nothing made by Disney! * Erika: There’s also no fast food of any kind, no cookies, no soda, no ice cream, no candy, no sweets and no chips! * Jo: The only things will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, fried beans, Scooby snacks, poop and prunes! * Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, fried beans, Scooby snacks, poop and prunes! * Gem Diamondgirl76: Too bad Warren! Those are the only things you will eat for the rest of your natural born life! And that’s six checks! * Alexis: You will watch shows not made by Disney like Adam-12, Sex and the City, Family Matters, Step by Step, South Park, Family Guy, Happy Days, Sex Matter, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, Futurama, Gunsmoke, Simpsons, McMilian And Wife, The Six Million Dollar Man, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Regular Show, My Gym Partners a Monkey, Chowder, The Popeye Show, The Powerpuff Girls, My Little Pony, Spongebob, Hey Arnold, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Rubik the Amazing Cube, Johnny Quest, Heathcliff, The Fairly Oddparents, The Loud House and other shows not made by Disney! * Patrick: And baby shows not made by Disney like Nina’s World, Elmo’s World, Barney, Bob the Builder, Sid the Science Kid, Caillou, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Olivia, Top Wing, Ni Hao, Kai Lan, Team Umizoomi, The Bubble Guppies, Thomas the Tank Engine, Big Bag, Small World, Teletubbies, Blue’s Clues, Oobi, WordGirl, WordWorld, Dinosaur Train, Dragon Tales, The Upside Down Show, Lego Friends, Barbie Dreamtopia and other baby shows not made by Disney! * Spongebob: I agree with Patrick! * Shawn Brunner: And Video games not made by Disney like Tekken, SoulCalibur, Pokémon, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Persona, Shin Megami Tensei, Catherine, Dora SuperStar Adventures, Scooby Doo Unmasked, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Sunshine, Grand Theft Auto V, Saints Row, God of War, Mega Man, Guilty Gear, Angry Birds, Flappy Birds, Tiny Wings, Yakuza, Phantasy Star, Shinobi, Sex Simulator, Dragon Ball Advance Adventures, Fire Emblem, Metal Gear Solid and others not made by Disney! * NathanDesignerBoy7: And you will listen to music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, The Laurie Berkner Band, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman’s World, Tunic Tunic Tun, Juicy J, Josie and the Pussycats, Assholes by Nature, Taylor Swift, NSync, Christina Aguilera, Jason Derulo, Jason Mraz, Tony Harnell, Rise Against, KISS, Breaking Benjamin, The Core, Lady Gaga, Jack U, Diplo, Puffy Ami Yumi and other music not made by Disney! * David: I agree with all of them. * Slippy V: Me too! * Twilight Sparkle: Me three * Sunset Shimmer: Me four * Yellow Kirby: Me five * Karolina Dean: Me six * MrEmperorCJ: Me seven * Alan: Me eight! Now start watching those baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games not made by Disney, or you’ll be grounded for ultra infinity! * Warren: Fuck you all! I wish you were all fucking dead like you niggers were rapped to death! While you faggots were raped to death by penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the gay purple dinosaur, goomba, and Ronald McDonald! * Alan: Warren Cook! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were fucking dead by penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the gay purple dinosaur, goomba, and Ronald McDonald? That’s not very nice of you! That’s it! I’m calling the cops to arrest you! Hello? Is this the police? Can you arrest my son Warren? Because he made over thousands of fake vhs openings and killed Scooby Doo! Thanks! Goodbye! The police are on their way now! * police siren * Cameron: This is the police! You’re under arrest for making a lot of fake vhs openings and killing Scooby Doo! Come on! Let’s go! * Cameron takes Warren with him Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ